


The Perfect Surprise

by draconic_flare



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconic_flare/pseuds/draconic_flare
Summary: Takeshi had expected this day to go like any other day: he'd walk to school with his two closest friends, maybe get into this or that shenanigan, play some baseball, and do all of his normal activities. He should have realized something was up when Gokudera willingly met him outside of his house that morning.





	The Perfect Surprise

Takeshi had expected this day to go like any other day: he'd walk to school with his two closest friends, maybe get into this or that shenanigan, play some baseball, and do all of his normal activities. He should have realized something was up when Gokudera willingly met him outside of his house that morning. 

"Gokudera? What are you doing here? We usually don't meet up this earlier. Did you get lost?" Takeshi laughed as he walked beside the silver-haired youth. The boy in question tsked, but otherwise refrained from spewing any of the volatile comments he usually threw at Takeshi. Interesting. 

"Don't be mistaken: I'm only here for the Tenth's sake. He told me he wouldn't be able to go to school today, and he asked me to let you know." 

"Well, I hope everything's okay with Tsuna. But I guess this means more time for us to talk, right?" 

"Don't take this as an open invitation for us to talk, Baseball Freak," Hayato grumbled.

"Now, now, Gokudera, don't be like that!" But as the two walked to school, they didn't say anything else. While Takeshi wished that he could see all of his friends on his birthday, he didn't let Tsuna's absence get to him. 

As Takeshi and Hayato walked towards their classroom, Hayato turned towards Takeshi. In his hands was a small, neatly wrapped gift. "Oh, I almost forgot this. Happy Birthday." 

Takeshi was shocked to discover that Hayato had even remembered his birthday, much less that he actually cared to give him something. "Wow, thanks." 

"Just open the door already." And so Takeshi did, only to be hit in the face with confetti. 

"Happy Birthday Yamamoto!" three voices cheered out simultaneously. Standing in front of him stood Tsuna, Kyoko, and Reborn, each one holding a different gift for him. 

"Sorry about earlier, Yamamoto. But I had to prepare the surprise," Tsuna explained sheepishly while holding out a small blue frosted cupcake. Reborn, who had been standing on a desk, hopped up on Takeshi's shoulder. 

"I'll tell you what, kid. Since it's your birthday, I'll let you in on a mafia trade secret!"

"Reborn!" Tsuna cried out, only for his protest to be rejected by Kyoko and Takeshi's laughter. 

"Thanks so much for everything, guys!" Takeshi exclaimed, pulling everyone (including Hayato) into a bear hug. A year ago, he would have been celebrating his birthday on his own, but his days of being nothing but the school's star baseball player were far behind him. He couldn't ask for anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still gonna update 11 Marks soon, but I'm not that happy with my current draft and I don't have the time to fix it right now. But I really wanted to post a fic for Takeshi's birthday, so I made this drabble real quick (even though it ended up being late).


End file.
